


Sweet Enough

by wondrawall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uni AU, and gOD THERES FLUFF, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, so much fluff dear lord, sort of, zayn and liam are just sort of side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondrawall/pseuds/wondrawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis knows how stupid he is and how he handles things isn’t always perfect, but he would be damned if he didn’t try to figure things out.</p><p>So he knocks, four times to be exact. (He contemplated knocking 42 times, but he’s here to beg for forgiveness, not be a nuisance.)"</p><p>(or the one where Louis is daft, Harry's a sweetheart, and 42 days of sap make Liam and Zayn both gag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY since all of my one shots seem sad, i decided this would brighten people's mood and jfc who doesn't love fluff, this is what happens after listening to the piano version of Strong, so i hope you like it!

Harry loves coffee despite the headaches that would sometimes ensue if he has too much, but the smell and taste entices him to keep coming back and it’s the only thing that can get him through the day and if that isn’t a metaphor for his love for this boy, then maybe he shouldn’t minor in English.

He’s warm and inviting and lovely and his aura just consumes him until he forgets how to breathe, and his touch makes him want to stay in reality.

Harry knows he loves this boy from the beginning and it’s soft smiles and synchronized gestures that tell anyone who has eyes that these boys are together for a reason. That the word ‘soulmates’ is the understatement of the century. That shared jumpers, and ungloved hands glued together tell more than just a simple ‘one time thing’.

But hey, Louis is told he could be quite daft, he does wear glasses, and feelings aren’t his forte, so the fact that Harry’s gestures were reciprocated for different reasons, and his smiles were met for other justifications, is quite infuriating to all those who dare to be friends with the ‘unbelievably blind duo’, as Zayn so eloquently put it.

“It’s been 42 days to be exact. 42 god-forsaken days of you gits cuddling, and snickering, and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears. _42 days Louis_ , I’ve put up with your shit for 42 days, and you’re telling me, you don’t know how you _feel_?” Liam scowls as he sets his mug down on the counter and crosses his arms.

Louis groans, “Li, _please_ just listen to me alright? You know I don’t know what to do, Harry said the L-word, what the hell was I supposed to do?”

Liam sighs and rubs his face tiredly, “Literally anythin’ Lou, anythin’ but saying ‘thanks’. I know we all make fun of you for the things you say, but this-this is an outrage!”

Louis lays his head down on his arms that are folded on the counter top and lets out another defeated groan.

“All I’m sayin’ is that you march your arse straight over there, and _beg_. You beg for his forgiveness because I swear to God Lou, if you screw this up, I will not hesitate to punch you and-“

“Alright Li! Alright! I get it!” Louis says, sitting up to put his hands up, surrendering, “I’ll go over there now, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He hops down from the stool and grabs his jacket, shrugging it on as he walks to the door.

“If you’re back within the hour I’ll know you didn’t try your hardest, and I won’t make dinner tonight.”

“You’re a twat." With that, Louis leaves his shared flat (he hates Liam, despite his amazing cooking, really.) and sets off on a cold and windy journey to Harry’s flat, which is just a block or two away.

To be fair, Louis was caught off guard, and he never did like surprises, would much rather be the person doing the surprising. So two nights ago when him and Harry were walking back to Louis’ flat after looking through vintage shops and nifty little antique stores (“Harry, I feel like I’m 80 years old.” “A fit one at least.” “I don’t like you.”), Harry had sprung up that three word phrase that scared Louis more than any surprise party could’ve.

“I had a really nice time tonight, I hope you know that,” Harry said as he brushed his windswept hair out of his eyes and looked down at Louis with a dimpled smile stretched across his face.

Louis smiled back and nudged Harry’s shoulder with his and squeezed his hand, “Me too Curly, even though the scent of hipster will never leave my nose.”

Harry let out a loud laugh, (No, that wasn’t Louis’ favorite thing about Harry, don’t be stupid.) (Well, maybe.) And swatted at Louis’ arm, “Sod off, you love those stores don’t lie.”

Louis shrugged, “Love is a strong word, Harold.”

“Well, I do love you so.”

Louis shakes his head, trying to clear his head of the memory as he nears the steps leading up to Harry and Zayn’s flat.

He slowly but surely makes his way up the cracked staircase, right up to the door, and then he stops.

What was he even going to say? ‘Hey, mate, long time no see, listen, I love you too man, can I kiss you now?’

Louis just isn’t good with these kinds of things and it isn’t his fault, alright? Relationship after relationship he pours his heart and soul (he wishes he was exaggerating) into people and it always, _always_ , ends badly.

He didn’t want that with Harry. He wants to keep Harry forever and ever and share him with everybody because this is Harry he’s talking about.

Harry, the one who brightens his day just by looking at him.

Harry, the boy who showed up at his doorstep the next morning after they had been out at a friend’s party and wanted to make sure Louis was okay and wasn’t planning on skipping his uni class because ‘you might miss something important Lou’.

Harry, the one who opened freaking doors for him and treated him like a proper date, and knew what was wrong and knew how to cuddle and knew that, banter and loudness aside, Louis was gentle and wanted to be treated as such.

Harry knew all these things and it shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he said the L-word, but it did and here Louis is, fist raised to knock on the door, breath held and all.

Louis knows how stupid he is and how he handles things isn’t always perfect, but he would be damned if he didn’t try to figure things out.

So he knocks, four times to be exact. (He contemplated knocking 42 times, but he’s here to beg for forgiveness, not be a nuisance.)

He hears some noises behind the door and starts to wring his hands and chew on his lip as he waits and waits.

He’s about to knock a few more times when the door is yanked open.

Only it’s Zayn. A pretty annoyed looking, albeit still good looking, Zayn.

“Hey mate, erm, is-“

“Don’t ‘hey mate’ me. Are you being serious right now? Did your really think you could come ova’ here after what you said. Sorry, what you didn’t want to say?” Zayn crosses his arms, and if looks could kill, Louis would be struck by lightning at any moment.

Louis furrows his eyebrows, “Woah, woah woah, what makes you think I didn’t want to say it?” He lets out a sigh as his shoulders slump, “There’s a lot you don’t know okay? I just, can I please talk to Harry? I just need to see him, please?”

Zayn stares at him for a bit, searching his face for any sign of a lie, before letting out a huff and moving away from the door, “He’s in his room.”

Louis shoots him a grateful smile and makes his way into the flat that has become a second home to him. He notices a couple candles lit in the living room area and maybe his heart swells a bit because Harry definitely lives here and those may or may not be the candles Louis had given him a few dates ago.

He makes his way down the short hallway and stops at Harry’s door that’s at the end. He hesitates for a second but knocks, before opening the door.

He’s met with the sight of a dark room, the blinds pulled tight, and a lump in the center of the bed, unmoving.

There are clothes piled in the corner, (something extremely unlike Harry has he always preached, ‘wash, dry, fold, put away, its pretty simple Lou’.) and there are pillows on the floor.

“Harry?” He says softly, quietly scooting into the room, “Gorgeous?”

He’s met with silence.

Louis wrings his hands together as he carefully walks towards the bed, afraid of what might happen.

He can’t lose another important person in his life, never again.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, still some distance from Harry, but close enough where he can hear quiet sniffles from under the covers.

He hears that, and the sound of his own heart breaking. Louis is an idiot. He knows that, but he didn’t understand it until now.

“I just-just listen okay?” Louis says, as gently as he can, “There aren’t enough words in the universe to say how sorry I am, honestly. I-I don’t know why I would say, or not say those things because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me Harry and I can’t- I can’t imagine my life without you,” Louis takes in a shaky breath, trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

“It’s only been 42 days, and I feel like I’ve known you my whole life, you know that? You mean so much to me Harry. I don’t know what I would do without your hugs, and your smiles, and your cuddles, and,” Louis lets out a soft chuckle as he feels his eyes prickle, “God, this is sappy, but it’s true.” He wipes his eyes, “It’s so true though, and the only reason I acted the way I did was just because I’ve been let down so many times. Not that you ever would, but there’s always that-that anxiety there, you know?”

“I just want our forever to be real, and I-I love you,” Louis finishes, as he runs his hands through his hair.

He feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle and pull him back into a chest. Louis looks up and sees Harry giving him a watery smile.

“That really was sappy, and you’re a massive dickhead, I can't believe _you_ of all people have counted the days, and I don’t like you, but I love you so much Lou,” Harry whispers into Louis’ temple.

“I’m a drama major, what did you expect love?” Louis turns to face him and grins when he hears Harry’s laugh.

“So you really mean it though?” Harry asks as he pulls Louis into his lap.

“Every word of it.”

“You want us to be together forever?”

“Even longer if possible,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and puts their foreheads together, closing any space between them.

Harry lets out a breath, “Don’t ever run away, or shut me out, or anything like that okay? When you didn’t answer my calls that night I got so worried and felt so stupid and-“

Louis moves to put a hand over Harry’s mouth, “I promise gorgeous, never going to leave you, ever, alright?”

Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and smiles, “Good.”

“Now kiss me you fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed and you can always find me on tumblr (wondrawall) as well, happy holidays everybody xxx


End file.
